


Just a Simple Walk

by Afanofthings



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Fluff, Happy ending though, M/M, Murphy’s Law strikes again, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afanofthings/pseuds/Afanofthings
Summary: Milo and Zack try to go for a walk, but things quickly get out of hand.
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Just a Simple Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching this show a few days ago, and now I’m already almost finished with the second season. I can’t begin to explain how much I love it, too. 
> 
> So I thought I would partake in creating some Milack-related work.

They were just trying to observe nature for how it was. They wanted to go for a walk through the woods to get some fresh air and peace from their hectic lives back in town. But of course, nothing could go smoothly when you had to deal with Murphy’s Law, which had a plan of it’s own apparently. And that plan involved having a stampede chase the two boys through the woods.

Milo ran as fast as he could; his lungs starting to feel like they were on fire as he huffed and tried to get as much air into his lungs as he possibly could. He was trying to out-run the herd of cattle, wolves, and geese that were chasing him through the forest. One of his only two best friends, Zack, was right beside him, breathing heavily and running just as fast as the other boy. He looked even more scared than Milo at the moment, though the latter had mastered hiding his pain and fear over the years of countless calamities and events that have occurred. With that being said, he was just as scared—if not _more_ than Zack was.

Milo risked a glance behind him and his eyes widened as he snapped his head forward and willed himself to run faster. Panic started to grow in his chest and fear swirled in his gut even more from the sight. A few bears and some boulders joined in on the rampage; and everyone back there looked quite enraged—even the large rocks somehow. Some of the wolves were attacking the cattle and bringing them down for the count, while the geese were pecking violently at the bears, and the boulders were just crushing everything and _one_ in their path. Through it all, though, everything was still chasing the two boys.

“Zack!” Milo shouted over the volume of the noise behind them. “We have to get out of here before we get run over or eaten!”

“Yeah? _I_ thought we could just keep running as a fun past time!” the other boy shouted sarcastically. “I know we have to get out of this! You think I haven’t _noticed?!_ ”

Milo looked around frantically; desperately trying to find a quick solution to the immense problem. He grinned when he spotted a low-hanging branch that they were steadily approaching. “Zack! Look! Up ahead! There’s a branch we can grab onto!” Milo shouted as he started to pick up his pace. His legs were definitely going to be sore after this one. “Jump!” he shouted as he pushed off of the ground and jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto the branch. He hauled himself up, then reached down and helped his friend up. Milo backed up against the trunk of the tree and held onto the part he was sitting on as he watched the stampede trample everything below him.

He looked up when he heard Zack let out a yelp and saw him vibratingand rocking up and down and side to side from the stomping of the creatures underneath them. He was trying to get a good grip on the branch, but it was shaking so much that he could barely hold on. Milo felt his heart stop for a brief moment at the thought of his friend getting hurt—especially because of Murphy’s Law. That was the one true thing that scared him the most. That one day Zack and Melissa would decide they’ve experienced enough calamity for a life time or two and would leave Milo. He didn’t know if he could handle the loss of them. They were his only friends outside of his family. The only ones who dared take on the troubles that were thrown Milo’s way every day of his danger-filled life.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud thump and a large jolt that shot up from the base of the tree and all the way up to it’s twigs and leaves. He looked up and watched as Zack lost his grip and started to slide off. Milo’s eyes went wide with terror and he lunged forward, grabbed onto a fistful of Zack’s shirt and yanked him up. He pulled the other boy closer to him and the trunk of the tree where it was most stable, and held him as close as he could. And even though he had adrenaline coursing through his veins, and his life was on the line, he still couldn’t help the slight blush that crept up onto his face from the closeness of his best friend. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his gut that mixed poorly with the fear and dread. He squeezed his eyes closed tighter when he felt Zack reach around and grip onto Milo’s torso; hugging him and the tree tightly as he buried his head into the brunette’s chest.

Milo slowly opened his eyes when the constant vibration came to an abrupt stop and the thundering noise of animals stomping on the ground and giant boulders crushing small trees and other rocks faded into the quiet peacefulness of the forest. He looked down and felt his heart swell upon seeing Zack curled up in his lap and clutching him tightly. He also felt a pang of guilt when he saw that Zack’s face was contorted into one of pain and fear. Even though his eyes were closed, Milo could tell that the beautiful dark brown orbs were filled to the brim with anxiety and dismay.

Milo watched as the other boy’s eyes snapped open. He sat up a bit and looked around at his surroundings. He glanced down and Milo saw as a wave of relief washed over him, most likely from the lack of stampeding animals and boulders below them. He then looked up and his eyes widened ever so slightly when he realised just how close he was to the brunette. Milo would have scooted back or stepped away, but he was trapped against a tree trunk, therefore, had no where to go. He chuckled nervously and reached a hand up to rub nervously at the base of his neck. “That—that was pretty exciting, huh?” he stuttered out; trying to start up a conversation before things got awkwardly quiet.

Milo watched expectantly as Zack seemed to study his face the longer they sat there in the heavy silence that hung between them. It was immediately lifted, though, when the former burst out into a fit of laughter that, quite honestly, shocked Milo at first. The quick change in the atmosphere was unexpected, but the boy accepted it gratefully, because the alternative could have been awkward and uncomfortable for them both. Milo found himself chuckling and giggling along with his friend when he had started wheezing. “What’s so funny? Why are we laughing?” Milo asked through gasps for breath.

Zack took a moment to compose himself and calm down best he could before he answered, “Because your response to nearly _dying_ is hilarious!” He barked out another laugh, though Milo just halfheartedly chuckled a few times before a perplexed expression came across his features.

“Really? I’m just trying to be positive. I didn’t realise that positivity was so funny!”

Zack chuckled again and scooted back a bit. He slowly turned so that both of his legs were dangling off the same side of the branch. He looked like he wanted to jump down, but he just sat there; slowly swinging his legs and enjoying the view of the trees and the few woodland creatures that scurried about on the forest floor.

Milo was enjoying a view of his own. He loved to see his best friend when he was calm and happy and not being chased by a herd of cattle or wolves or boulders. He looked so… _peaceful_. Like he had no where to go anytime soon, or that nothing in life could go wrong. But… all good things must come to an end at some point. Especially when Murphy’s Law was around.

Milo decided that he’d hop down to the ground so that maybe him and Zack could finish their walk through the woods (and hopefully without another stampede chasing them). He scooted forward a bit (to get a little farther away from the roots of the tree, so when he hopped down he wouldn’t break an ankle), but as soon as he did that, a loud _crack_ shattered the comfortable silence. The branch that Milo and Zack were sitting on shifted down in a quick, violent motion.

“Milo…” Zack said in a distressed tone and drawled out the last vowel in the name. “What’s happing?”

“I think the tree is cra—OHHWOAH!” Milo didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before the branch snapped and both boys plummeted to the ground in a heap of leaves and limbs.

Milo groaned and brought a hand up to his head. Yeah… he was definitely going to have a decent-sized bruise after this. He tried to sit up, but something was pinning his torso down; on top of some large and curvy tree roots no less. He opened his eyes, but his vision was a tad blurry, and he was fairly sure he was seeing double. He raised his other hand and tried to rub it away to speed up the process of recovery. And when he opened his eyes again, he could see clearly. No more weird smog-like blur. Now with his vision all cleaned up, he had to try and remove whatever was holding him down. He craned his neck from the awkward position he was in and looked down at his chest, only to see Zack sprawled out on top of him like Milo was a couch.

“Oh boy…” Milo mumbled quietly. He shifted so that he could move Zack, who seemed to be… _sleeping?_ No, no. That can’t be right. Milo gently tapped Zack’s cheek, but the boy didn’t move. He then proceeded to try and tickle his sides, but even _that_ didn’t make him flinch. “Okay. Yup. He’s unconscious. Great! Perfect! Just perfect!” Milo said in a panicked tone as he moved and sat upright; gently laying Zack down next to him. “What do I do? I-I’ve never had to deal with an _unconscious_ person before!” He pulled his knees to his chest and started to rock back and forth out of stress. “It’s okay… It’s okay… It’s okay… It’s—it’s _not_ okay! I don’t even know if I have anything _packed_ for this! T-This wasn’t an eventuality I thought could happen!”

Zack stirred and turned on his side; pressing himself closer to the boy who was currently having a panic attack. Milo stopped his rocking and looked down at his friend; a soft smile growing onto his previously worried expression. Before he could think about what he was doing, he unclenched a hand from its tight grip on his arm and brought it down to gently stroke Zack’s hair. It felt so soft under Milo’s fingers. The brunette was able to make out some features in his friend from being this close, too. He observed how his skin seemed to have just a few faint freckles around his hairline—so faint, that Milo wasn’t even sure if they were there. He noticed that his eyelashes were long and dark—so, _so_ , dark. Milo bet that they looked truly amazing from how close he was when they opened and closed with his dark and almost _mysterious_ eyes behind them.

He didn’t have to wonder for too long, though, because Zack’s eyes soon slowly fluttered open. They looked around for a few brief seconds before they landed on Milo’s blushing face. The latter wore a scared expression and he immediately retracted his hand from the other boy’s hair as soon as Zack gained consciousness again. He opened his mouth and a waterfall of apologies and excuses came flooding out as he tried to explain the reason he was staring at his friend and why his hand was in his hair.

Zack smiled softly and reached up to gently grabbed Milo’s hand to stop it from waving around in the air (something Milo did when he was nervous and rambled on and on). Milo instantly shut his mouth; the blush on his cheeks deepening, both from embarrassment and the sudden action from his friend.

“Milo…” Zack started slowly in a soft tone. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“…R-Really?” Milo asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Milo. Really.” Zack shifted so he was on his back, then brought the hand that was still holding onto the other boy’s and placed it on top of his head. “See?” he said calmly. “I actually kind of love it… And it feels nice since my head hurts. You… You make it feel… better.”

Milo was sure he just felt his heart skip a few beats. He didn’t know what to say, so he just grinned giddily and began to stroke the hair under his palm and between his fingers. He watched as Zack’s eyes closed lazily, though this time he had a small, content smile on his face instead of a pain-filled one.


End file.
